the fight for the digital world
by kyuubi201
Summary: kyo, the digital champion, has to go to the digital world to get carpamon back from deaboramon. deaboramon is a evil digimon that has sent out an army to distroy the world. kyo must stop his evil plans.
1. Chapter 1

I am the real owner of "Naruto: Play it strait"

"Thoughts"

"_Diaboramon"_

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Intro

You all heard of the legendary digimon tamers Rika, Henry, and Takato. But sadly, they have grown old, and can't battle the digimon any more, and neither can there digimon. But, there is a new hero, his name is Kyo. Kyo and his digimon, Carpamon, have defeated many digimon foe. But they have to keep training to get stronger. And they meet a couple of old friends on the way.

Chapter 1: A New Hero?

It was a nice sunny day in shinjo. Everybody was asleep, except for Kyo and Carpamon. They always stay up training. Now let's get back to the day. It started like a normal day for Kyo and Carpamon get up, eat breakfast, go for a jog, fight the digimon terrorizing the old people at the park, then go home, make bread for the shop, go to school, wait its Saturday. At that moment Kyo jumped up and knocked the bread over. Right then, Kyo ran out of the room, and his mom walked in to see the bread gone.

"CARPAMON", kyo's mom yelled with disgust. Carpamon ran downstairs to see Kyo taking the blame for the bread gone. His mom insisted that it was Carpamon, but Kyo refused to say it was. Then a new digimon came in the house looking for food. Kyo told his mom the story, while she was staring at the digimon eating all the eggs. By the time Kyo was done, the digimon ate all the eggs and was about to fly away when Carpamon blasted it and it turned to a digiegg. His mom shrieked and huddled under the table, so Kyo turned around to notice many more digimon breaking into there house to get more food. So Carpamon kept blasting them while Kyo hits some on the head with a frying pan. Kyo ran out side and it said on the news that the earth was being raided by digimon. He looked at the corner of the street to here that diaboramon has returned and is going to destroy earth. He saw a picture of diaboramon and thought, "wow, I have seen ugly digimon, but not like that."  Then came a creepy digimon rarely ever seen before, kimeramon, the ugliest, scariest, almost the strongest, evilest digimon ever. He was confident, thinking he would win because he had Carpamon. Then, four digimon crashed out of the wall holding Carpamon. Kimeramon roared and they dropped Carpamon into kimeramon's mouth, and he swallowed without chewing. At that moment Kyo dropped everything, his digivise, his blue card, and worse of all he lost something, part of his heart. Everything went dark, he fell. All he could hear was his mom, the digimon, and his thoughts about Carpamon. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at kimeramon. Its belly went white and a figure burst out of it. CARPAMON DIGIVOLVED!

AUTHORS NOTE: my friend and I are actually writing this down so we tried our best to make it good thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thoughts"

"_Diaboramon"_

Chapter 2: Champion level

Right then, Kyo saw the champion level of Carpamon. This is the first time it has happened. Now he has the digimon known as one of the thirteen gods, Jupitermon. It says on the digivise that Jupitermon is the third strongest digimon, omnimon is the second, and heavenmon is the first. Some say that Carpamon is the rookie stage of heavenmon. Kyo doesn't believe that he just thinks it's cool to have a digimon. He was about to fight with Jupitermon but he couldn't get up. He was stuck there watching his awesome digimon one that is strong, but could barely move. He tried to think of what was happening to him, but he thought of nothing. Not even heart malfunction, just nothing. Them he felt pressure pushing him to the ground.

"It was Jupitermon; Jupitermon is holding me to the ground to protect me." Realizing that he saw his digimon surrounded. Kyo fought the pressure and got up. He grabbed a random card out of his back pocket and without looking he swiped. Then trouble struck, after he swiped the ne card, Jupitermon was electrocuted and fell to the ground. And every digimon jumped on him with there attacks.

A wave of energy shot every digimon into the sky all across the globe and rose Jupitermon. With a deep voice Jupitermon wailed "leave this planet digimon or I will make you leave, and never come back. BURNING FLARE."

After that was yelled and time was stopped, Jupitermon moved everything precious to any people in the area, and the people, out of the city. He made time go again and there was a bright light with a burning sensation. When he was done all you could see was a pile of digieggs with Carpamon on top of them. Every person got there things and Carpamon and Kyo volunteered to fix every thing that was damaged or broken. So the U.S. Forces moved the digieggs for examination.

Now Kyo and Carpamon were walking around to see if they got every digiegg. And they found a kid with a digimon. The digimon was Palmon. She thought it was a rare talking plant. So she said she was going to sell it. So it ran away and tried to trash the girl's home, which was half way across the globe. Carpamon just chased it for a while, actually three days, but who is counting.

"Blast of water" Carpamon yelled while shooting water out of its mouth. Palmon turned into a digiegg, and out of nowhere a paratrooper comes down, grabs it, and comes back up. "What was that all about" Carpamon said in a questioned voice.

"I don't know buddy but I don't think it's good" Kyo said to Carpamon while starring at the sky.

Authors note: it took us a while to think of this so if you have any suggestions on how to make it better tell me in the review.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer

_Diaboramon _

"thought"

chapter 3: The war isn't over!

When they were done picking up the digieggs, Kyo went to his house to get some food. But Carpamon was gone. He ran to the house to see if he was there and the was a note on the door that read,

"You should leave now, Carpamon already did, THE WAR ISNT OVER YET, there are thousands of digimon attacking the world right now, all the places except here!"

"WHAT," Kyo shrieked almost losing his voice. "THE WAR ISNT OVER, AND CARPAMON IS GONE! This is bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. We have to do something. I'll go find Carpamon, ya that's a good idea."

It was three hours before kyo finally relized Carpamon was sent back to the digital world. He sat down and looked at the time on his watch, it said 8:49 PM. He was late for dinner, and he didn't know where he was. It was so dark he couldn't see a foot in front of him.

"the town is destroyed, Carpamon is back in the digital world, the war isn't over, and I have no dinner. This sucks." Meanwhile he was thinking that, the rest of the world was being taken over by digimon, and diaboramon, the mastermind of this whole plan was in the sigital world with Carpamon. Now how is kyo going to save Carpamon, and the world. Kyo thought that there would have to be a portal or something to get to the digital world, the war digimon had to come in something.

It was an hour since kyo left to find the portal to the digital world, and still nothing except a key that said

"THE ARC",

And he found a stranger that looked oddly familier. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

AUTHORS NOTE: it took me awhile to write this because I got off it for a long time but I hope you like it. %)


End file.
